The processes of the present invention are useful for the preparation of alpha-selective phosphatidylinositol (PI) 3-kinase inhibitor compounds according to formula (X), and intermediates therefore. Phosphatidylinositol 3-kinases (PI3Ks) comprise a family of lipid kinases that catalyze the transfer of phosphate to the D-3′ position of inositol lipids to produce phosphoinositol-3-phosphate (PIP), phosphoinositol-3,4-diphosphate (PIP2) and phosphoinositol-3,4,5-triphosphate (PIP3), which, in turn, act as second messengers in signaling cascades by docking proteins containing pleckstrin-homology, FYVE, Phox and other phospholipid-binding domains into a variety of signaling complexes often at the plasma membrane.
PCT Publication No. WO 2010/029082 discloses PI3K inhibitors. The compounds disclosed therein include (S)-pyrrolidine-1,2-dicarboxylic acid 2-amide 1-({4-methyl-5-[2-(2,2,2-trifluoro-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl)-pyridin-4-yl]-thiazol-2-yl}-amide) (i.e., the compound of formula (10)). The present invention is directed to improved processes for preparing compounds of the formula (X), specifically the compound of formula (10), as well as useful intermediates such as compounds of the formula (I), specifically the compound of formula (1):
